Ganya
by Samantha Alexa
Summary: Meet Ganya, Rachel's best friend and Puck's twin sister. Learn about her in this story about how a tragedy puts a friendship to the test. Warning: If you do not like sad stories, DO NOT READ THIS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Birth

Talia and Wyatt were in the hospital. Talia's water had just broken and Wyatt rushed her to the hospital.

"Wyatt, I'm scared." Talia wimpered. "Aurgh."

"Yup, your contractions are only 3 minutes apart it'll happen soon. And anyway there's nothing to be afraidof." Wyatt said confidently.

"But...But..." Talia stammered

"Listen, I'm going to get you some aspirin. You might need it later."

"But I need you here." Talia breathed heavily.

"Don't worry," Wyatt reassured kissed her forehead. " The doctors are here to help you."

Wyatt ran out of the room to the gift shop, bought the aspirin, and came back just in time to see his wife giving birth.

"Congratulations, you have twins, a girl and a boy." The doctor said proudly.

" Let's name the boy Noah," Wyatt said. " After my grandfather."

" Okay, let's name the girl Ganya." Talia said.

"Ganya?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, after my mother, Gabby." Talia said.

" Okay." Said Wyatt. He couldn't think. He was tired.

Two days later, Talia and Wyatt Puckerman brought two little bundles back to their house.

Ganya and Noah Puckerman were home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day of Pre-K

"Come on Ganya, it's time for you and Noah to go to school." Talia called from the car. Ganya and Noah were 3 years old and tottered outside to the car for their first day of preschool.

"Mommy?" Said Noah, squirming in the car, "What is shul like?"

Talia laughed. " _School_, honey. Shul is where we go on saturdays. School is where you learn and play games and make friends."

"Will we become very smat mommy?" Ganya asked.

"Yes darling." Talia giggled.

"Smater then wu?" Noah exclaimed in wonder.

"Yes darling, smarter than me." Talia said and they drove right to school in their navy station wagon.

"Hello my name is Ms. Orson." A young woman with bright red hair and friendly face greeted the two children and mother at the door. " And I'll be your teacher."

"Hello, this is Ganya and Noah." Talia gestured to her children.

Ms Orson crouched down to the height of the twins. " I know we will have l_ots _of fun together." She said to the kids.

Noah and Ganya waved to their mom and each held one of 's hands as they walked into the school.

"Hi my name is Finn." A boy said to Noah.

"I'm Noah." Noah replied.

" Wanna go play with the dinosaur toys?" Finn asked.

"Cool! I call T-rex!" Noah said.

"Okay, I want Brontosaurus!" Finn said. And the two boys ran to the dinosaur bin.

Ganya looked around for someone to play with. Everybody else was already playing with someone else and all the sections were taken except for the dress- up section.

Ganya shrugged and walked over to the dress-up clothes. She saw a girl looking at the costumes as if she were deciding which one she wanted to wear. She was all by herself.

"What do you think Sasha?" She asked the empty space next to her. Ganya realized that was her imaginary friend. "The pink one, the blue one, or the green one?" She nodded her head as if she heard what "Sasha" was saying. "You're right, the pink one is the most beautifulest dress. It will look so pretty on me when I win a grammy." She started to slip it over her head. She had pretty brown eyes and hair that was beautifully braided.

" I think that dress looks very pretty on you." Ganya said.

The girl spun around. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I'm Ganya." Ganya said.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Barbara Berry. I'm the bestest singer in the whole entire world." The girl said happily.

"I'm going to wear the gween dress. Gween is my favoritest color. What is yours." Ganya questioned.

"Pink." Rachel answered.

"Wanna be bestest friends?" Ganya asked.

" Sure!" Rachel said.

Ganya and Rachel remained best friends with an uncomplicated and peaceful friendship until kindergarten, when things started to change...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kindergarten

"Ganya, did you watch Spongebob last night? 5-year-old Rachel asked Ganya as she walked through the door into her kindergarten classroom. Her brother Noah walked behind her.

Ganya nodded her head excitedly. It was sooo funny! I liked the part when Bubble Buddy went away in a cab."

Rachel giggled. "I liked that part too."

Noah looked around. "Where's Finn?" He asked.

Rachel pointed to a boy at the blocks section. "Over there." She said.

Noah ran over to the boy. "What did you do this summer? I went to Disney World!" Noah said excitedly.

"Cool!" He gave Noah a high-five. "I went to the Nick hotel and met Patrick!"

"Really?" Noah said, shocked. "What was he like? And what about Spongebob?"

"Spongebob was sick And Patrick was nice." Finn said.

Rachel and Ganya shook their heads. Boys.

"So Rachel what did you do this summer?" Ganya asked.

"I went to se _Wicked_ on Broadway. It was in a really big theatre with a lot of seats!" Rachel said proudly.

"How many seats?" Ganya asked curiously.

Rachel thought for a second. "100!" She exclaimed finally.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Ganya said. "I went to Disney land!"

"Really? Did you meet Cinderella?" Rachel asked in wonder.

"Uh huh! And I met Winnie the Pooh!" Ganya said.

A girl walked over to them. She had pretty blond hair and brown eyes. "Hi I'm Quinn." She said. "I wanted to know if you would like to draw with me at the art table with my friends Santana and Brittany?"

Ganya looked at Rachel. "I'll come if Ganya does."Rachel said.

"I'll come." Ganya said.

The three girls walked over to the art table and played for a few minutes.

Then the teacher called them to the rug. "Hi! Right now we are going to play the name game!" She said.

"What's the name game?" A little boy with glasses and brown hair asked. He was tapping his feet impatiently.

"The name game is how we will get to know each other. For example, if a girl named Sally played, she would say her name and what she wants to be when she grows up. The the boy next to her, we'll call him Fred, would say what he wants to do and it keeps going until the last person is done." The teacher said. "I'll go first. My name is Ms. Nina, I am already grown up so I am a teacher."

A few kids giggled.

"My name is Santana." Said the girl who Rachel and Ganya had just been playing with. She had tan skin and dark hair. She was very pretty. "I want to be a model when I grow up."

"Hi, my name is Quinn," Quinn said. "I'm gonna be an actress."

"I'm Brittany." Said one of the girls who was playing with Ganya earlier. "I'm gonna be a millionaire when I grow up."

" I am Lauren." Said an ugly looking girl who was very pudgy. "I'm gonna be a professional wrestler when I grow up."

"I'm Dave." Say a boy with an angry-looking face. "I'm gonna be the best football player _ever_ when I grow up."

"I'm T...t...t...tin..a." Said a shy looking asian girl. " I...I...I...I want t...to be a p...painter whe...e...e...e...en I gro...w up...p."

"I'm Artie." Said the boy with glasses and brown hair . "I'm going to be a dancer when I grow up. I'm not gonna be one of those stupid ballet dancers though. I'm going to dance like Michael Jackson."

"I'm Mercedes." Said a dark-skinned girl with curly black hair. "I'm gonna be a singer when I grow up."

Everybody stared at the next kid. He was asian. He was very tall. "..." He didn't speak.

"Okay," said . "I think he's too shy right now so that's Mike and he said he wanted to be a ninja when he grows up. Right Mike?"

Mike nodded.

"My name is Jesse." Said a boy with a bad hairdo. "And I'm going to be awesome when I grow up."

"My name is Noah." Said Noah. OMG, I forgot to describe Noah! He has tanish skin and a full head of light brown hair and green eyes. "I'm gonna drive racecars."

"I'm Finn." Said Finn. "I'm gonna be a superhero."

"My name is Ganya." Ganya said. OMG, I forgot to describe Ganya! She also has tan skin, emerald eyes and black hair. "I'm gonna be a singer."

"Rachel Barbara Berry." Said Rachel. "Remember me because I'm gonna be a star!" She said with a flourish.

"I'm Jacob." Said a boy with a giant tan afro and geeky glasses. "I'm gonna marry Rachel when I grow up."

"Ew." The class said. laughed. "Okay class, time to go." She said.

Ganya watched and laughed as Rachel fake barfed.


End file.
